The Reapers' Bodyguard
by Aeternus.Flamma
Summary: Gravelings. Tricky little buggers. Sure, you can scare away one or two, but a swarm? Nothin' but chaos and destruction. Reapers beware- they're coming for you. Don't worry though, we in Divine are looking after you.
1. ETD no longer applies

The Reapers' Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me and/or any characters. I do own my own character, Trinity.

Summary: Death is getting out of hand. The gravelings are no longer just having fun while playing Fate. They've started to wage all out war on humanity. What would cause the dark little creatures to act more violent than ever? Could another War be breaking out in the Devine?

* * *

"So what to we have today?" Daisy asked, smiling, and folding her hands in front of her. 

"A hangover that's what," Mason groaned and rest his head against the booth side.

"You said you weren't drinking," Rube said lowly. Mason shook his head.

"Well, you see, I was at this club, and there was this **really** pretty girl. So I bought here a drink. And you can't buy a drink with out buying one for yourself. They might think you laced it or something… okay, well, maybe I did, and it didn't work. I don't know why it didn't work, but I tried a couple of times, and each time I had to have a drink too, so—"

"Morning," George slid into the booth next to Mason.

"Well, aren't you looking bright eyed and busy tailed this morning! Are you hung over too?" The blonde asked sarcastically. George couldn't even muster up the energy to glare. "Nope, just tired. You would have had some stupid excuse like our British friend just did."

"I resent that!" The hung over guy said monotonously.

"Do you even know what that word means?" George asked in an equally dull voice.

"Of course I do! I means. . . something like. . . well, I know what it means. Do you? I can't be telling you everything, George."

"Alright, down to business you guys," Rube interrupted and started handing over the postet notes.

"Well, I have mine, can I go now? I have a date," Daisy said and started to get up. Rube grabbed her and made her sit again.

"No, hold on. You have more. It seems a lot of people are dying today. And not together," each ended up getting three, Rube kept seven. Four for him, three for Roxy. "Okay, now you can go."

"Wow, that's a lot of people," the youngest reaper commented and nodded.

"It's too early for this," Mason moaned.

"It's eleven thirty in the morning."

"It's practically dawn for me!"

"Get moving Mason," Rube said as they all stood. The Brit boy muttered something, something very incoherent, and reluctantly stood. "Lot's of people needing to get to the afterlife today, so hurry it up."

* * *

"Looks like we're around the same area," George said and put her yellow slip back into her pocket. Daisy nodded and looked around. 

"So it would seem," she sighed, "and I have to wait about twenty minutes. How about you?"

"About fifteen. Oh look—that's my guy," an electrical worker with the name Z. Taylor, the same on her slip, walked by. He walked to the other end of the street, the exact opposite side from where he was supposed to die, and stood on the sidewalk. He waited for the crosswalk sign to change for him to walk. But he never got the chance.

A car came flying around the corner and turned. The turn was incredibly sharp—it turned completely ninety degrees. To hit the worker. Daisy and George were in shock. "Daisy, look at this and tell me what time this says."

"Twelve thirty."

"And what time is it now?"

"Twelve fourteen."

"And where was he supposed to die?"

"On Freemont."

"And what street is he on?"

"Johnson."

"So Rube can not be angry with me," George said and shrugged. "I guess I need to take his soul before I can't get to the body. Be right back." She walked quickly down the block and pushed through the crowd of people. The Z. Taylor was a bloody mess. She reached down and quickly pulled his soul from the body. She walked out of the group again, and found his soul waiting for her.

"I'm dead, huh. I thought I was going to be electrocuted, not even ten minutes ago, and I got out just in time. And then I was hit by the car. Is the driver dead?" He asked, completely unphased by the whole event. George looked. The driver was dead. She pulled out her other two slips. B. Barker and K. Biedka. She walked to the car and looked in. There was a coat next on the passanger seat, and an ID card sitting on the coat. K. Beidka. She wasn't supposed to die for another four hours, and across town. What the hell was going on? George walked to the other side of the care and took the soul of the driver. When she turned back to Taylor, the woman was standing with him.

"You hit me!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! This… this THING! It just jumped onto my windshield! And then my car turned! It's a one way street! I wasn't even planning on making on!" The woman was practically in tears.

"What did this thing look like?" George asked.

"I—I don't know. It was black and gray… it looked like a monster. I must have been seeing things…"

The Gravelings hadn't just caused an accident; they full out murdered the two humans.

* * *

t.b.p so what did you think? I had this idea for the past couple of weeks, but I was bored today, so I decied to write it. I have NOT seen the entire series, I only watch it while it's on Sci-fi, so sorry any inaccuracies that there might be. Please though, tell me your thoughts, suggestions, critizism... watch for the next one! 


	2. Enter the Angel

The Reapers' Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me and/or any characters. I do own my own character, Trinity.

Summary: Death is getting out of hand. The gravelings are no longer just having fun while playing Fate. They've started to wage all out war on humanity. What would cause the dark little creatures to act more violent than ever? Could another War be breaking out in the Devine?

* * *

"So you want me to believe that they died quite a bit before they were supposed to, **and** not where they were to die? Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that?" Rube asked, pissed off that the souls hadn't been taken before the time of death. 

"Yes! Ask Daisy! She was there, she read the postet, something was wrong! A Graveling attacked the woman; it showed itself to her! She was in complete control of the car until it jumped on her windshield, then it turned on its own! I'm telling the truth Rube!" George whined.

"It's true. We were waiting there for our targets and then the guy was hit. While Georgia here was gone, the one I was waiting for fell from the window—twenty minutes before he was supposed to. Also, he was supposed to die in front of a restaurant, instead, he landed in front of an ice-cream parlor. Rube, something is just not right," Daisy said and shook her head.

"Yeah, Rube, same thing happened to me," Mason slid in next to Daisy, "two of my guys died with in ten minutes of each other on opposite streets. They were supposed to die on the same street, but three hours apart. The other one, I found out, had died before you even gave me the postet. I went to the morgue and took his— don't worry. I've seen Gravelings all over the place too. It's really weird, man," Mason took a piece of toast from George's plate.

"Here's Roxy, at least she won't tell me some nonsense excuse for not being there to take your souls!"

"Rube, did you write down the wrong times? And the wrong names? Cause I waited for my guy to show up, and instead someone else with out the same name died. I had to take her soul in place of his. Then, I was forty minutes late from waiting around for another Reaper to take the girl's soul. When I got to the next place, the guy's head was only then being severed. Are you losing your touch?" The black woman asked and pulled up a chair.

"I am not!" Rube said in his defense.

"So tell us about your souls, oh high and mighty," Roxy snapped. Rube fell quiet.

"Alright. Mine were messed up as well. But I copied the names and times right from the sheets they gave me! I'm telling you, I did NOT write the wrong things down. I even double checked the sheet!" The group sat there, shaking their heads, not knowing what to do.

It was late, after one in the morning. Kiffany was the only other one out in the restaurant part. Then the bell signaling someone else's entrance sounded. None of them bothered to turn. Except for Mason. And then he shouted.

"Bloody hell! It's the girl I tried to drug in the bar!" Everyone turned to see a woman, maybe in her very early twenties, walking towards them. Mason looked terrified. The woman he had met had looked so nice and playful, and now, she looked so… stoic. She walked to their table and crossed her arms.

"Please, you have to forgive this young man. He has no br—" Rube started to say, but she cut him off.

"Next time, you should make sure the girl you're trying to drug is still alive." She said and scowled. Kiffany, who had learned since the group had started to come in, just turned and walked back to the kitchen to make a new pot of coffee.

"I—what? You're not a reaper though! I was sure of it!"

"Reapers are not the only supernatural beings in this world. I suppose you were too stoned when they gave you that lesson, weren't you?" The woman said. She was a magnificent sight to the other beings, for some odd reason. By normal standards, she was barely someone who could compete with Daisy on looks. She had long, platinum blonde hair, tan skin, and dichromatic eyes. But her aura was amazing. All of the Reapers could just feel the energy radiating off of her.

"There are lessons?" George asked, breaking the silence.

"No. There are minor things that you have to know about the afterlife world. During Mason's time, when he became a Reaper I mean, there was a bit of a crisis. Certain beings went on strike, refusing to protect the human race. It's not the same thing that's happening now though, is it?" Rube asked. The woman shook her head.

"Not the same thing, no. What happened were drugs. Mass amounts of humans, like this Reaper, started taking them and over dosing. Guardian Angels refused to protect the humans because of their own bodily harm. They were eventually forced to work because too many humans were going to hell," she responded.

"So Miss, may we have the pleasure of your name?" Rube asked, very nicely.

"Trinity, Trinity Orestes."

"And what is your status?"

"I'm an Angel, and your new body guard."

* * *

t.b.p. so any of you who read my stories know at least one thing... I update alot for a little while, and then I stop for a long time. I'm not sure it this is one of those yet! Anyhow, review for me please! 


	3. 2,000 years

The Reapers' Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me and/or any characters. I do own my own character, Trinity.

Summary: Death is getting out of hand. The gravelings are no longer just having fun while playing Fate. They've started to wage all out war on humanity. What would cause the dark little creatures to act more violent than ever? Could another War be breaking out in the Devine?

* * *

"An Angel, and your new bodyguard," the woman called Trinity said.

"An Angel?"

"A bodyguard?"

"Are you a Guardian Angel?"

"Why do we need bodyguards?"

"Why don't you have wings?"

"Are we in danger?" The questions were obviously starting to annoy their protector. And it was very visible.

"My god, aren't any of you able to wait two minutes for me to explain everything to you!" She said loudly. The all stopped talking. "Thank you. As you reapers might have noticed today—"

"Do you want to sit down?" Mason asked.

"No! Now don't interrupt me! As you reapers might have noticed, the Gravlings who have always simply caused accidents that humans walk into have been a bit… belligerent. There are three Fate's that created the Gravelings when death came into the world. Up until now, they've been very good about doing their job and not getting out of hand. Something is happening to the little demons though," Trinity shifted her weight, "and they are causing death on their own. You thought it was hard today? Wait until all start their rebellion. You will no longer know when your soul needs to be taken, where, or from whom."

"That still doesn't explain why we need a bodyguard, Miss Trinity," Rube said and shrugged.

"I'm getting to that. You are all so impatient. We are predicting that the Gravelings are going to start going after the Reapers, so that they are no longer able to take the souls from the body. When a soul is left to decay, do you know what it becomes?" No one, not even Rube, answered. They were always told just to take the soul and make sure it past on. Nothing other than that. "The decaying soul becomes a Graveling. Sometimes, the more powerful soul, a soul that might have a high destiny, might become a Demon. Now, doesn't that answer your questions?"

"No," Mason again, "why don't you have wings?"

"I do."

"I can't see them."

"Cause I don't want you to."

"Can't I?"

"No. Any other questions?"

"What kind of Angel are you? The average angel can't destroy the Gravelings," Rube asked and looked at her intently. Trinity smiled, looking pleased with her self.

"Warrior angel. I'm competing for the title of Archangel."

"My god! How old are you!" Rube asked, in absolute shock.

"Going on two thousand," Trinity shrugged.

"Wait," George said loudly, "so you are a two thousand year old angel who is getting the top position in the afterlife? And you're here protecting us?"

"All warrior angels have been sent to Earth to protect the human's and Reapers. It just so happens that I've been placed in Seattle. I'm going to need a place to stay. As Divine law, you must house me while I'm on Earth. Rights of an Angel," Trinity stated.

"What is this, the British Monarchy? We got rid of that law a long time ago," George muttered.

"Georgia! She's an Angel! She's much higher up than we are! And you might want to be nice to her if you want to stay alive. . ." Daisy said the last part under her breath.

"Thanks for volunteering Daisy, Miss Orestes can bunk with you two. You still have room after all. Should they take you there now?" Rube asked, still being as polite as he could be. The Angel shook her head.

"There is no need. I will be able to find them. It's a totally different perspective when coming in from the sky," she finished and smirked. Suddenly, she sharply turned her head towards the window. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it at George, "take it with you, I'll just get it while I am at your house." Trinity ran out the door of the Waffle house and disappeared around the corner.

"I must say, that might have been one of the weirdest moments of my life. Except for when I was laid by that goth girl cause I said I was a reaper," Mason said and peered over the booth.

* * *

t.b.p. yup, I updated. I would like to thank (jeeze this sounds like the academy awards): Jewels2300 and CharmedMillie for reviewing! I love seeing reviews on the first day! THANKS!


	4. UFOs? Mulder and Scully? What?

The Reapers' Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me and/or any characters. I do own my own character, Trinity.

Summary: Death is getting out of hand. The gravelings are no longer just having fun while playing Fate. They've started to wage all out war on humanity. What would cause the dark little creatures to act more violent than ever? Could another War be breaking out in the Devine?

* * *

"So how long do you think we will have to wait for this angel girl?" George asked Daisy as they sat by the fire, drinking wine. The blonde shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess we could go to bed and just leave the back door unlocked. She's an angel, I'm sure she's trustworthy," she answered and took a sip from her glass.

"I guess so. I still have work tomorrow. I'm just gonna head up now, are you going to stay up still?" George asked and scooped up her empty glass to take into their kitchen.

"Yeah, I think I am," Daisy said and smiled. George nodded and started to walk in. She placed her glass into the sink to wash out the following day when she spotted something in the back yard. "Daisy! Come here, quick!"

The blonde came running in and they both peered out the window. "Do you think that's her?"

"I can't really tell. That light's too bright. Don't you think someone will notice?" George asked, a little alarmed.

"Well, I don't know. It is a bright light, but it's also… soft? Wait! It's starting to die down," they both held their breath and then sighed when they saw that it was the angel. George walked to the back door and opened it.

"Can't you be a little more discrete? Someone's going to notice glowing lights from out backyard! Next thing you know, Mulder and Scully will be showing thinking that UFO's are flying above us!"

"No living being can see me while I'm in my angelic state," Trinity said and walked passed the reaper and into their house. "Good evening, Miss Daisy."

"Uh, yeah, good evening. I'll show you which room is yours," the blonde said, a bit taken a back. She, very rigidly, walked from the kitchen to the stairs. The two of them started up, while George was left to lock up the house.

"This one is yours," Daisy said nervously. It was the smallest one in the house, with only one dresser, a double bed and a small side table. What would they do if the Angel didn't find it suitable? Would one of the girls have to give their room? Much to Daisy's relief, the supernatural being smiled.

"Thank you very much. I'm very tired. I will see you in the morning? Will you wake me when you are getting ready to go see the other reapers?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, sure. We always meet at the Waffle house around nine. I'll wake you at about eight?"

"That would be perfect, thank you."

"Sure," Daisy smiled, "good night." Trinity returned the smile and the blonde shut the door, leaving the angel to herself.

""

"You came out in one piece?" George asked her fellow reaper.

"Yup. She doesn't seem to care about the room, so that's good," Daisy said.

"Always nice to have a guest who doesn't complain. I wonder how long she's going to have to stay with us," the red head started to walk up the stairs to go to her own room.

"Yeah, I wonder that myself. But think about all of the brownie points that we get for housing an Angel. We'll be remembered when we finally go over to the other side," Daisy, who had said she was going to stay up, seemed to have changed her mind, as she was heading to her room.

"I wonder if she will tell us what it's like? You know? Isn't everyone's different? Is hers different? Or do all of the Angels have the same afterlife? How did she become an angel? Is there like… a government hierarchy that the afterlife follows?" George just seemed to be able to spit off questions.

"Georgia, I don't know. You'll have to ask her. I've never seen the afterlife either, and lately, I've really stated wishing that I had just… died. Haven't you?" George shrugged and didn't answer. "That's what I thought. I'm going to bed. She wants us to wake her in the morning so that we can take her to the Waffle house, okay?"

"Alright, night Dais," she said and turned the other way, as their rooms were in separate directions.

"Night, curious George."

* * *

The next morning, was more stressful then it should have been. Both of the reapers stood in front of the door, arguing on whom had to go in there to wake the Angel.

"She isn't a demon! She isn't going to eat you!" George said loudly.

"I know that! But then why don't you go in there! I had to take her in last night!" Daisy said and stomped, her heel making an odd noise on the wood.

"Fine, you baby! I'll do it!" George roughly grabbed the handle and swung the door open. Both of the girls cocked their heads to the side and looked in. The bed was perfectly made, though differently than how Daisy usually made it, and the room was empty. "She's gone?"

* * *

t.b.p.: So i was pretty excited to see that I was put onto a C2 or whatever. It's the first one I've been on, so that's why I updated this one. Thanks to you guys whom are reading! Everyone else... review!


	5. The Seattle Incident

_**The Reapers' Bodyguard**_

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Dead Like Me and/or any characters. I do own my own character, Trinity.

_Rating:_ T

_Summary_: Death is getting out of hand. The gravelings are no longer just having fun while playing Fate. They've started to wage all out war on humanity. What would cause the dark little creatures to act more violent than ever? Could another War be breaking out in the Divine?

"Where's everyone at?" George slid into the booth across from Rube, who appeared rather flustered, flipping through suspicious looking papers.

"Don't get comfortable," the elder reaper responded immediately, dropping the papers haphazardly onto the table and wiping his brow (a habit stressful habit—the redhead had observed.) "We're leaving. Where's Daisy? She should have been with you."

While George was, at first, going to complain about her lack of breakfast, she decided to hold her tongue for once. Rube was looking much older than his usual, unchanging appearance. He looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept for days, and incredibly uneasy. It was a dramatic change that seemed to have occurred in the past eight hours. "She's just outside. A photography student asked to get her picture, and you _know_ she just can't pass up an opportunity to get her picture taken."

"We'll grab her on our way out, come on." Rube slid out and grabbed his papers. He started to lead the way out of the Waffle house, but stopped by the trashcan. With an irritated sigh, he tore the papers roughly and tossed them, deciding that they were about as much use as a used napkin.

George was half tempted to reach in and grab the papers back out, just to see what they read, but thought that such a move would make her look ridiculous and slightly gross. She followed after her fearless leader obediently, and just watched with raised brows as he snapped at the blonde who was desperately trying to ignore him. When she didn't come, Rube did not hesitate to grab her arm (he wasn't exactly gentle,) and pull her down the street.

"Ouch—OUCH! Rube! Let me go!" Daisy stumbled around the corner, until regaining her footing, and then she started pulling back, her heels digging into the ground. "I—will—not—be—man-handled—by—a—whaa!" He let go of her, and she went flying backwards, due to her own force.

"When I say it's time to go, _it's time to go_," he responded, his voice unusually even. He had never truly scared George before, but this… well, it was something she had not seen.

"Uh, Rube, what's, ah, what's going on?" The redhead decided to finally speak up, seeing the blonde's eyes start to tear up in a mixture of pain and genuine fear.

He looked at her with an expression of curiosity before deciding to answer, "there's been an incident. All reapers on deck. Mason and Roxy are already there, along with just about every other reaper in the city. Neither of you have bothered to turn on the news on your way here, clearly. There was an explosion at the Crestwater building. It knocked into the PMC tower, not a half hour ago. Hundreds are expected dead—the fires are being put out as we speak." Rube gave his solemn news and turned around, continuing his walk.

"C-Crestwater!" George shouted and jogged to catch up with him, "that's the publishing company my mom goes to! What if she was there, Rube? My mom could be dead!"

"Lots of people are dead."

"But—but she's my mother!"

"Yeah, and so many other mothers were probably there too," he replied through gritted teeth, "mothers, fathers—people's children, too. Lots of people."

George stopped and stared at him, her mouth opening and closing without any words actually coming out. Just silence. He finally stopped and sighed.

"She wasn't on my list…. Not that it will count for much, with the way things have been going," he replied in a much softer tone, "we really have to get to work."

The redhead let the thought sink in before nodding, "right. Right, yeah, of course. Um, Daisy?" She turned and waited for the upset blonde to catch up with her before they both started to head towards Downtown Seattle.

It was a horrible sight to see.

The city's fire department was still scrambling to get all of the chemical fires extinguished, causing all rescue workers to have to wear semi-useless 'gas masks' (they were nothing more than paper, half egg shaped paper covers for their mouths and noses) while they were running about, trying to lift debris. There was coughing and crying and moaning, and all other sounds of pain and suffering that one could imagine.

"Here," Rube said and passed off some of the masks that he had just swiped from the ambulance the reapers passed, "wear these."

"But we don't need these horrendous things," Daisy answered bitterly, still angry at the boss man. It seemed even the sight of so many innocents dying couldn't shake her from her self centeredness.

"We'll blend in with the rescue workers—look like we belong." Taking a path to the left, Rube went his own way, searching the ground for only the dead. With an annoyed sigh, the blonde woman went to the right, leaving George with heading straight ahead.

It was strange, she thought to herself, she had never noticed the difference between a corpse with a soul and a corpse without. Her reasoning told her it was because she had never had to go reap such a large amount at once, comparing one body to the next. Those that had managed to already be pulled were literally _lifeless. _Completely colorless and cold. However, for the others that were still stuck in their bodies, George could see a slight… pulse. They were most definitely dead, but their souls were trying desperately to escape.

Reaching down, she slid her hand across the arm of a mostly-dismembered woman wearing a pants suit, ignoring the blood that smeared on her finger tips. Next came a slightly balding man who was crushed by a collapsing cement wall. Fifteen minutes passed by, and then thirty. Each step that the red head took seemed to be long, but with so much death on her mind, she was too preoccupied to be concerned with time.

"George!" A male voice rang out through her thoughts, finally drawing her back into the real world. Mason was walking up to her from her right, looking solemn and worn out. "George, when did you get here?" He was covered in blood (not his own) and incredibly dusty.

"Oh, uh, I don't know…. A half hour ago, maybe? Why? How long have you been here?" She had to answer him after she pulled down her mask—he wasn't wearing one. Clearly he hadn't thought ahead like Rube.

"I didn't notice… Daisy's with you, yeah? Yeah, she probably is…" He raised his arm to brush his coat against his face, presumably to wipe away some of the dirt, but then noticed that his coat was just as dirty. He dropped it back to his side. "I dunno how long I've been here. Just as it happened. I was in the blast. Been reaping since."

"How come you were here that fast? Rube didn't seem to even know about it before. He threw his 'Death Registrar' when we were leaving the Waffle house," George said and stepped forward, using the sleeve of her brown hoodie to wipe his face for him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Angel. She caught Roxy and me as we were walking down the block. Said she didn't know what was goin' to happen, but that gravelings were gathering down here. Rox went to tell Rube, and I came straight here, and… well_, pshaw_," his hands went up while he made a mock explosion sound. "She's around here somewhere…"

The pair started walking around, looking for more of the dead to reap, making minimal amount of small talk. It seemed as though there were very, _very_ few survivors.

"Do you… do you hear somethin'?" Mason asked, after stopping and looking intently to the side with confusion.

"I hear lots of things, like the fire truck's engine or the water from the hose. Some officers are shouting and—"

"No, no," he said and raised his hand, "no… it sounds like someone calling out for… help." The two paused and stared at one another before running off, towards a pile of debris. The reaper was right, there was, in fact, a woman crying out for help.

"How has no one heard her?" George furiously worked on pulling as many chunks of broken cement off of the pile as possible.

"I don't know, but we've got to hurry. The gravelings are gathering about again," Mason replied quickly. Indeed, the supernatural beasts were starting to reappear, hissing at the aiding reapers. As they finally started to make some headway, a hand was found waving frantically about; trying to make contact with someone on the outside (George took her hand, telling the woman it would be okay.) From above, however, a slow cracking was starting to be heard.

A large corner of the nearest, injured building, which was only about six yards away, was beginning to fall apart—presumably from residual damage. The reapers knew better than to believe that it was actually from the blast, as they could see the gravelings climbing up, trying to intentionally break up the building.

They had almost freed the woman when the side finally slid from the foundation.

"Mason, we've got to—!"

The reapers looked up to see the wall starting to come towards them. They would have to move out of the way, and they wouldn't have enough time to pull the woman out before she was finally crushed to death.

The final blow would never come. A shadow was seen over the explosion site, and then everything came to a halt. Smoke stayed in an unmoving puff, water droplets hung idly in the air, and the building side hovered just above their heads. There was no sound, just an unnerving silence.

The reapers could see and move. While everything else seemed to be oblivious to the frozen time, they were not. "Mason, I'm freaking out, what's going on?" George stiffly turned around, spotting Rube, Roxy and Daisy all moving across the blast area.

"It's the angel," he whispered, looking up rather than anywhere George was looking, "I've seen this once before. There, she's up there."

George's head shot up, scanning the sky for whatever Mason saw. Trinity was gliding through the air, a sword in one hand and a ball of light in the other. As she neared the crumbling building, the gravelings were angrily gathering. Some ran, some leapt off of the building, latching on to the woman—however, they were incinerated upon contact. Bringing her arm back, she sent the fiery ball at the mass of gravelings. With a final screech, they met their true death.

She moved on, wielding her sword with mastery George had only seen portrayed in movies, slicing down any other creature that had stupidly remained. When she finished, Trinity back tracked and raised her now empty hand. When she started to pass the falling piece of building, she brushed it with her fingertips_. _It rose on its own and securely settled back into place. The cracks mended themselves, and the wall was fully healed.

Once the angel disappeared from view, time seemed to pick up again, but no one notieced the change in scenery. "That… was weird," George muttered.

"Yeah, well, think about it later, we've got to save at least one person today," the male reaper replied and immediately went to work with the pile of rubble. The red head nodded and used her weight to pull off a large cement chunk with a metal rod sticking out. After a few more moments of work, the woman's head was seen. She was bleeding but alive.

Whether she was set to die or not, she gained at least one more day. She would be a survivor of the Seattle explosion, thanks to the Grim Reapers.

_**Author's Note**__: I know. It has been over four years since publication and update. I have no idea why I came back to this. Well, okay, yes, I do. Syfy recently played Dead Like Me again, and I realized how much I loved the show. I looked back and realized that about four more written chapters were never typed and posted. Sadly, those have been gone for quite some time. So, I sat down and wrote another chapter—one that would now be considered rather lengthy compared to my old stuff. _

_I hope to go back and watch the entire series in my free time (ha ha free time in college ha ha) or at least here and there. My philosophy class is rather boring, so I can foresee some writing coming out of that class, hm… _

_Anyhow, I am curious as to see whether or not there are still readers out there, or if I am simply doing this for my health (which is, actually, quite possible.)_

_Thank you for reading,_

_**A.F**_


End file.
